Various types of underlays for single use such as chair or bed-protectors are used in hospitals and other care institutions and home-care, so as to prevent urine and/or faecal matter penetrating and fouling bedclothes and mattresses in beds and sitting surfaces on chairs. Upon changing a baby's diaper, it is not uncommon that an underlay is used to protect e.g. the changing table or the surface upon which diapers are changed. An example of an underlay is described in EP 0,218,568.
One problem connected with the use of an underlay for the protection of various objects requiring protection is that the underlay does not lie still in its intended place and protect the object requiring protection from contamination from urine or faeces from a user. The problem is especially great when the user is very mobile, such as e.g. a child on a changing table or a restless incontinent adult person in a hospital bed.
There is therefore a need for an underlay which does not end up in the wrong place in relation to the user and the object requiring protection when the underlay is used.